Definition of Insanity
by CuddleMeCozy
Summary: What would have happened if Wildwing had fallen into the toxic chemicals that created Daddy'o'cool.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks.

The rope was slipping, his wasn't strong enough to hold it. "Can't hold on." Nosedive gripped the rope holding his brother with all the strength he had. The fibers scraped against his skin, burning and cutting his fingers.

Seeing their teammates suspended in the air above the purple pool, Grin stopped his bike and telling Mallory they had to go back. She argued that they had their orders and it was they job to get help but Grin was stubborn, he refused to leave his teammates in such a bad position. "I won't leave them like that too much bad karma." He didn't wait to hear what she had to say as he drove back to the speedway. Mallory sighed turning her bike to follow him. "You are one stubborn duck."

Nosedive's felt the strain on his hands and legs, keeping them both from falling while the Daddy'o and his goons finished loading the monster tanker. "Man, those are some swinging sparrows."

"Ducks! You goateed geek!" Nosedive glared at the uglier than usual humans. The sound of an explosion was heard, but nothing happened.

"Sound like we got company man." Daddy'o ran to the tanker, jumping in and starting it up. A second explosion went off and black smoke rose out of the tunnel the ducks originally came in through. Mallory and Grin drove out a second later.

Nosedive would have cheered their arrival if he wasn't so worried with holding his brother up. Wildwing watched from his upside position as Mallory and Grin drove back in to save them. _"Good thing they didn't listen."_ He thought as the smell of the toxic chemicals below burned his nostrils through the mask. Looking at the purple goo below he swallowed in nervousness, starting to sweat at the heat rising off it.

The sound of the large tanker starting up drew Mallory's and Grin's attention. "I'll draw his fire." Mallory split off from Grin as the tanker shot fireballs at her. Swerving she barely avoided them. Aiming her puck-canon at the tanker, firing round after round at the vehicle but it did nothing to slow it down.

Nosedive stared down at the bottom of his brother's feet, the very edge of the rope was in his hands and it was slipping. "Can't let go." Grin was approaching fast, heading right for his teammates. Wildwing's weight was too much for him to hold, the rope had finally slipped. "Noooo!" Nosedive screamed, his hands outstretched for his brother. Grin's eye widened in horror as he jumped, reaching out for his leader but by the time he jumped, Wildwing had already hit the toxic waste, the purple goo sizzled and steamed around the area the duck had fallen in. Grabbing the rope instead Grin landed safely on the other side, then with all his strength pulled his leader out as fast as possible. Wildwing was covered head to toe in the tar like substance.

"Wildwing." Grin called but the drake didn't move an inch, he feared the worst.

Nosedive slid down the crane, racing to his brother's side. "Wildwing!" Tears began to flow uncontrollable down his face as he went to reach for him. Grin quickly grabbed the frantic duck before he reached his brother.

"No Nosedive. You can't touch that stuff."

"How are we gonna help him! Let me go!" He struggled more but Grin didn't let go.

Mallory watched confused as the tanker went right by her, turning quickly around she planned to take it out but the sound of another monster truck approaching caught her attention. Looking over her shoulder just in time to see the metal arm coming at her. "Oh no!" It smacked her bike to the side, sending her skidding off course as they made their getaway.

Growling she turned to make sure the others were okay but her eyes widened in horror at the scene before her. Turning her bike quickly around she raced to them, fear for Wildwing filling her heart. The bike skidded to a stop and she jumped off. "Oh god no." Grin watched sadly while Nosedive frantically tried to reach for his brother. "Tanya! Duke! Come in. We need help! Now!"

Tanya was the one to answer. "We're on our way." Stepping forward Mallory sank to her knees next to Wildwing, the smell of the toxic waste burned her nose. Her eyes watered at the sight, he looked dead. Not caring and needing to know he was alive. She ripped the midsection of her suit off. Using it to clean off Wildwing's face, though it didn't do much good. Her fingers started to sting from the chemicals soaking through her hand. "Please don't be dead." She whispered, as she placed her fingers at his neck to feel his pulse. It took a second but she found it, weak but it was there. "He's alive." Tears stung her eyes.

Wildwing's hand shot out grabbing her arm. He let out an agonizing yell that made everyone jump. His eyes were wide open, as he gasped and yelled. "Oh god!" He screamed, clearly in a great deal of pain. A small amount of toxic chemincals dripped off his forehead into his left eye, it sizzled on contact and Wildwing screamed again.

"Grin do you have any water?" Mallory yelled back. Grin let Dive go and grabbed a water from his bike, they always kept a supply of water in spare compartments, never knew when it would be needed. He gave it to Mallory, leaning over to watch his leader. "Wildwing open your right eye, let me wash it out!" She ordered. He listened and let her wash out his eye, he cringed and cried out every couple of seconds. The eye was cleaned but it had bizarrely changed color. The white of his one eye turn red while his iris shrank and turned green. Unable to do anything to relieve the pain Wildwing clutched onto Mallory, wrapping his arms around her and smearing her with toxic waste. It burned her skin but she didn't care as she hugged him to her.

"Bro." Nosedive called to his brother but it seemed like Wildwing didn't really understand what was going on around him. The sound of the Migrator driving could be heard, Tanya and Duke rushed out to help.

…..

Duke and Nosedive sat on the couch watching the news as the woman on the tv spoke about the toxic waste that had been dumped into a major water supply. They couldn't stop it. Instead they called Klegghorn and had him handle it. Apparently, they stopped Daddy'O before he could dump all of it but still the small amount contaminated the water, now there was a major clean up happening. Nosedive couldn't care less about the human's problems. Their problems had gotten his brother into the situation he was in right now. If anything he hated them even more now.

"He's gonna make it Dive, Wildwing's strong." Duke looked over at the quiet duck. Dive hadn't said anything since he got back. The young drake stared angrily off at the tv. Duke and Grin shared a look of concern. They were really worried for him.

Standing up the older drake, nodded to Grin to watch Nosedive. He was going to check on the others. On the way back to the Pond, Wildwing had been in such pain that he started having seizures. It took both Grin and himself to hold him down while Tanya worked on keeping him alive. Mallory was in the corner sweating, touching the toxic chemicals was having an ill affect on her now and she could barely stand.

He was worried for his teammates. Walking into the lab he was surprised to see Mallory up and sitting on a stool. "Sweatheart, what are ya doing? You need to rest." He walked over to her, looking at her pale sweaty face.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah sure." He shook his head. Looking over at Tanya for help but she was too busy typing in the medicom, reading Wildwing's charts. She didn't have time to argue with the stubborn redhead.

The medication and advanced technology was slowly healing Mallory from the toxic waste that got on her skin. He glanced over at Wildwing. He hadn't woken up in days, after cleaning all the toxic waste off his feathers, they realized much to their horror that he was now purple. They couldn't get his feathers to go back to crisp white they were before the accident.

Wildwing's eyes were open, he blinked several times but otherwise stared at nothing. It had been like this since they got back. For no apparent reason a crazed smile was always spread across his face, showing all his teeth. Wing would have moments when he laughed uncontrollably.

Every time Tanya jumped a mile. Suddenly he started doing it again, scaring everyone in the room. "Wi-Wildwing?"

Not a second later Mallory stood up and stumbled over at the sound of the laughter. "What's going on?" She froze seeing Wildwing laughing insanely at nothing. "Wildwing?" She approached slowly, a little nervous about what he might do. He suddenly stopped laughing and turned to look right at her, his right eye normal while the other was red and green. "How are you feeling?" She stopped a distance away from him, leaning on a nearby table for support. He didn't answer just stared turned his head and looked back up at the ceiling. She turned to look at Tanya for help, the blond moved next to Mallory. Duke walked up too, watching his young leader.

"How do you feel?" Tanya asked.

Still he didn't answer, only stared at the ceiling and smiled. Not sure what to do the ducks looked at each other and then back at their leader. "Should we tell the others he's awake?" Duke asked.

"Is this awake?" Tanya looked at Wing's eyes from afar. They weren't focused. "I'm not sure he's really all there." The blond had been holding it together better than anybody but she had too because medical situations were life and death. She had to keep a level head for everyone.

Mallory felt tears, start to come to her eyes. She wiped them quickly with the back of her hand. The feathers on her arms and hands where she had touch the toxic waste were discolored, as if they had been bleached. Slowly the normal color was coming back to them, it was all thanks to Tanya's medicine and she had wiped herself clean almost as soon as Tanya and Duke arrived that day. The toxic waste hadn't been on her for that long, unlike poor Wildwing.

"This is my fault." Mallory sniffled. "I should have just listened to Grin and gone back right away instead of arguing and then that stupid door. It didn't open after the first hit with the puck-bazooka, stupid fucking door. When I get my hands on Daddy'O he's gonna wish he was never born." Mallory blamed Daddy'O and herself for Wildwing's condition.

"Don't start that on me." Tanya scolded. "Nosedive already blames himself for this. Don't you start doing that too." She grabbed another syringe of medication and injected it into Wildwing's arm. He didn't even flinch.

Suddenly Mallory ran to the trashcan. Emptying her stomach for what had to be the tenth time now. "Fine my feathers." Duke muttered, walking over and gently pulling her hair back from her face. She nodded her thanks as she started to dry heave, the toxins refusing to let her even keep water down. He shook his head, seeing her like this. "Tanya I'm gonna set her up on an I V. She can't even keep water down."

"That would be helpful."

Once she was finally done, Duke handed her and napkin and a small thing of mouth wash. She nodded and took both, using them then closing the garbage bag so the smell didn't permeate through the room. Standing up slowly, Mallory was about to walk to the stool but Duke picked her up bridal style, clutching her close and carrying her to the other medicom bed. "Duke, I'm fine." She wiggled weakly, attempting to get out of his hold.

"No, you're not." He laid her down, being careful with her. He was worried about her. He never really noticed how much smaller she was then everyone else. Seeing her like this made him realize that her personality had him thinking she was almost invulnerable. He felt like most of them were but this had been a wakeup call. Duke care greatly about his teammates, seeing any of them hurt made him protective. He gently placed her down, putting his hand on her forehead to check her temperature and found it too hot. "We need to bring your fever down Mal." She groaned in response.

Too weak to argue Mallory laid back and looked over at Wildwing. He didn't move a muscle, he looked dead except for the shallow movements of his chest every time he took a breath and expelled it. _"Please be okay."_

…..

Tanya, Duke, and Grin walked into the Aerowing. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Tanya looked back at Dive.

"Yeah. I want to stay with bro. He needs me right now." The young drake was quiet, he lost the bounce he had before.

Tanya only nodded. "Alright, if anything goes wrong call me. We're gonna see what we can find at the factory the toxic waste came from. There might be a possible cure. It's over in New York state so it may take a while, de-depending on how much the company will corporate."

Nosedive face took on a scowl, anger radiated off him. "They better. As far as I'm concerned, this is partly their fault for even making this shit!" She was taken back by Dive's reaction but understood it.

"Ye-yeah. That's the main reason that Grin is coming with us." She glanced over her shoulder at the large duck taking a seat in the plane, his fists clenched. Tensions were running high. Duke sat in the front listening to their conversation, he felt for Dive. This had to be hard.

"Well, hurry back. Bro needs us." Dive left, letting them close the back door and take off. Walking back down the hall the duck watched his feet as he walked mechanically back to the infirmary. He was angry, depressed, and afraid. All the different emotions and stress was making him feel nauseous.

Back in the room he took a seat beside his brother, there had been no change. Tears came to his eyes seeing his brother like this. "This is my fault bro. I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't hold the rope. I wish it was me laying there and not you." He was quick to wipe the tears away. Glancing at Mallory he saw she was asleep and stable. Looking back at his brother he grabbed Wildwing's hand hoping to get a reaction. "Bro can you hear me?" He didn't respond.

Nosedive watched his brother until he fell asleep in the chair, unable to fight his heavy eye lids any longer.

…..

There was a shift in the bed. Dive opened his eyes, he had been awakened by someone moving. Sitting up suddenly he looked at his brother only to lock eyes with one brown eye and the other red eye with a green iris. A little frightened by the gaze he jumped back in his chair. Realizing it was just his brother, he calmed down. "Bro, you're awake. Are you okay? I was so worried."

"Dive." Wildwing attempted to sit up but soon found he was strapped down. Tilting his head at his brother, he leaned back. "I'm tied down. Let me up Dive. I want to walk around." There was an odd inflection in his voice but Nosedive ignored it.

"I don't know bro. The others are gone Mal is real sick. What if something happens? I don't have anyone here to help me if you hurt yourself."

"Fine, just untie me and help me sit up. I can't stand being in this position for a second longer. If I don't move soon I'm going to go crazy!" He fidgeted. Dive nodded, not seeing the harm in that.

"Okay, just don't get up, I've done enough damage to you to last you a life time." He swallowed the guilt and untied his brother. Helping Wildwing sit up, his brother sighed in happiness.

"Thank you."

"Want some water?" He asked.

"Sure." His one odd eye somehow wondered around the room, disjointed from the normal one.

"Okay don't move." Dive ran out to the kitchen to grab a water bottle, wanting to help his brother in away way he could. He didn't realize Wildwing had followed him until he turned around to see his brother standing directly behind him.

Wildwing grabbed the water from his hands, too shocked to do anything he watched as Wing drank it down like he had just run a marathon.

The purple drake finished the water off, a creepy smile spreading over his face. "Thanks Dive."

"Uh yeah sur-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. Wildwing punched Nosedive hard in the side of the head, knocking him over and smacking his head on the countertop. A little blood splattered across on the counter edge from Nosedive's skull. The young drake groaned, his hand going to the painful spot on his skull. "Ouch." He started to crawl backwards away from his brother who was smiling at him.

"You're still conscious? Damn Dive. I always thought you had a thick skull but this is something else." He opened a cabinet and grab one of the frying pans. "Don't worry. I'll get ya this time." Wing acted as if he was doing Dive a favor by knocking him out.

"Wing! What are you doing?" Nosedive backed away trying to get to his feet.

"I'm helping you. We're family Dive and family sticks together. So, it only makes sense that I make you like me."

"What? You want to make me like you? As in drop me in toxic waste so I'm crazy?" His hand smeared blood across the floor as he crawled backwards away from Wildwing. He could feel the warm liquid drip down the back of his neck.

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"Bro, please stop." He finally managed to get to his feet, getting some distance between him and his crazy brother as he backed away.

"I'm the big brother. I know what's best." He smiled so big Nosedive was afraid he might split his face.

"You've gone looney bro. You need help!"

"Nope. I'm perfectly fine. It's everyone else that needs help. Don't worry. I'll save you all but you're my baby brother, of course I'll save you first. Now hold still, I want to make sure I knock you out this time." Reaching to grab Dive's wrist he brought the pan back in preparation to swing but Nosedive jumped away and ran down the hall.

Wildwing sighed and shook his head. "Even as a kid you had to make everything hard." He went after his brother, scraping the pan along the wall like a serial killer in a horror film. "One, two, I'm coming for you. Three, four, you better lock the doors. Five, six, it's a quick fix. Seven, eight, it's not too late. Nine, ten, we'll be a family again." He sang the rhyme as the pan scrapped along the wall.

Nosedive was sweating as he ran to the infirmary. Mallory was still here, she would be an easy target for Wildwing if he tried to hurt her, which based on the conversation he just had with his brother, he would. Opening his com, he called the others. "Guys come in. We need help."

Tanya answered. "What is it Nosedive?"

"Wildwing is up and he's trying to hurt me and Mal. We need help!"

"What?" Tanya looked shocked by the news, having a hard time believing Wildwing would hurt anyone on the team.

"Yeah. I'm running to the infirmary right now. Mal is alone and he may try to hurt her."

"Alright Nosedive, both of you get outta there. We're heading back now." She disconnected the link.

Running into the infirmary Nosedive found Mallory still asleep. "Mallory! Wake up!" He shook her awake.

She growled and smacked his hand away. "Would you stop that." Clearly, she was starting to feel better.

"You have to get up! Wildwing is walking around and he's insane."

"What?" She sat up slowly, a little dizzy.

"Get up! Get up!" He grabbed her up, carrying her bridal style out the door, he didn't have time for her to snap out of it.

"Nosedive. Put me down! I can walk." She spoke loudly, still not understanding the trouble they were in.

"Shhh" He hushed her angrily. Seeing the look on his face made her realize that he wasn't joking around. She looked around herself, thinking of the best way to protect themselves. "Do you hear that?" Nosedive asked, his voice a whisper.

She listened carefully, the sound of humming was coming their way. She nodded and wiggled, indicating to put her down. Dive listened but kept an arm around her to keep her steady. Quickly going in the other direction, they went the opposite way from the sound of Wildwing's singing. "Should we lock ourselves in a room?" She asked.

"Think that will keep him away?" Nosedive looked at her.

"Probably not. We have to get out of here." She pointed down the hall towards the garage.

Nosedive nodded. "Stay close." He whispered, looking around the corner to make sure they were clear. Sticking his head out he checked for his brother, only to see Wildwing's waist right in front of him, he looked up at Wing smiling with that creepy grin, frying pan in hand. "That's not good." He said, to himself.

Mallory raised an eyebrow. "What's not good?" The sound of metal hitting bone rang out and Nosedive suddenly fell forward. She gasped seeing him go down. "Nosedive!" She called out, about to move to see if he was okay but ended up backing away when Wildwing's purple head peered around the corner. "Heeerrreee's Johnny!"

"AH!" She looked back and forth between him and Nosedive's form on the floor. He wasn't moving. "What have you done to Nosedive?"

"I hit him in the head with a frying pan." Wildwing answered, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She weighed her options. She wasn't at her peak strength right now but Wildwing probably wasn't either. She could try to get Dive away from him. "Back away from Nosedive. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't you think you've done that enough Mallory?" He asked the smile finally leaving his face.

She didn't know what to say. "I…"

"Don't worry, I'll fix everything." He stepped around the corner, frying pan in hand. Mallory stubbled back but got her footing, then moved into a fight position.

Wildwing laughed. "Oh please, you can barely stand. You're not going to be able to take me in a fight. I feel fine, better than ever actually." He presented himself with a bow. She narrowed her eyes at him, he was acting very spry for someone who had almost died. Moving closer he reached for her but Mallory side stepped and took a swing. He blocked with ease and laughed. She swung again but again he blocked. "Its like we're dancing." She went to kick him and he blocked. "You're slow." He blocked her next fist then backhanded her, knocking the redhead back. Seeing he was right she made a run for it. Wildwing followed slowly behind her. "Where are you going Mal? We're not done dancing."

Mallory ran into her room locking the door behind her and quickly changing the security code to get in. She did it just in time too, Wildwing could be heard coming down the hall. "One, two, I'm coming for you." He was in front of the door, entering the old code he attempted to get in but was denied access. "Three, four, I'm gonna knock down your door." Wildwing crazily sang as he traced sensual patterns on the door with his fingers, briefly imagining tracing these patterns on her. "Five, six, are you ready for this?" Mallory frantically looked for a weapon but found none what would be affective. "Seven, eight, we're gonna miss our date." Her feathers raised on end at the creepy song. He really frightened her like this and she wasn't someone who was easily frightened. "Nine, ten, let's start over again." She waited but nothing happened, he stopped singing and for a moment she thought maybe he gave up.

The thought was immediately gone when her door exploded, sending her off her feet into the wall behind her. Wildwing walked out of the smoke, his armor now on. The last thing she saw was his one red eye and that big smile.

…..

Nosedive groaned, his head really hurt and everything felt wrong, like the world was upside down. Opening his eyes, he found that was exactly what was going on. "AH!"

"Baby bro, you're awake." Wildwing walked up to him, leaning over to get a better look. "How's your head?"

"It hurts." He answered hesitantly.

"Don't worry in a little bit you won't even notice it."

"Bro what have you done man?" He looked around not recognizing where he was. "Where are we?"

"You know the police cleaned up and stored what was left of those crazy chemicals in this place. He looked around in thought. "I found it with Drake One."

"What did you do too Mallory, Wing?"

Wildwing looked at him funny then laughed. "She's right behind you."

Nosedive didn't notice the weight at his back until he moved to look over his shoulder, she was back to back with him upside down and unconscious, the same position he and Wing had been in. He looked back at his brother, realizing that they were going to be dunked into the vat of chemicals like Wildwing was. "Wing, listen, I know you think you're helping us but you're not! You've gotten snap out of it man!"

His yelling woke Mallory up, she groaned. Moving a little and causing them to sway. "What's going on?" She asked groggily, starting to wiggle around.

"Mal! You're awake too." Wildwing turned them so Mallory was facing him now. "Did you sleep well?"

She looked over at the toxic vat behind Wildwing and knew instantly what was going on. "Wildwing… please. Don't do this."

"Already tried that." Nosedive answered from behind her.

"What's wrong? Are you scared Mallory?" He kneeled so he was face to face with her. She didn't answer so he pushed on her forehead, causing both her and Dive to swing and making both cringe at the feeling a blood being forced towards their heads.

"Wildwing, this isn't you." She tried.

"How would you know what is me?" His eyes narrowed, one twitching. "You barely noticed me before, so how would you know me?" Again, he gave her forehead a small shove, swinging them some more, this time both groaned in misery. "Well, I guess I have your attention now, don't I? That's all I wanted from you… for you to see me."

"I did see you." Mallory stared with a mixture of sadness and pain as Nosedive listened in on the conversation, his heart breaking for his now insane big brother.

"You don't get it. I just wanted you to _see_ me." Wildwing grabbed the back of her hair and made her look in his eyes from her upside-down position. "Only me." He brought her mouth to his in a surprisingly sweet kiss. Nosedive's jaw dropped as he watched from over his shoulder. Ending the kiss, Wildwing looked down at Mallory.

"I did see you. I just thought you didn't see me." She omitted.

Wildwing stared at her then snapped to a happier disposition. "See look at that. We would never have had this conversation if all this didn't happen." He tapped her beak with his index finger. "Boop."

Walking around her he pulled the leaver that raised her and Nosedive up over the toxic waste. "Don't do this!" Nosedive yelled while he slipped out a small knife from under his com. Careful with it he started slicing the ropes on Mallory's wrists.

"Don't worry." Wildwing waved to them. "We'll get the others and have them join us soon." He planned to dunk each one of his teammates into the toxic waste so they would be like him, but first his brother and Mallory. "Alright guys just hang out of a second. I'll be right back. I've forgot the water, you're going to need that." He walked out, leaving both ducks to stare at him unamused.

Dive finally cut Mallory's hands free. Twisting around she took the knife and cut his wrists free. "Grab the rope." She ordered. He did as she cut the rope around his feet, he brought his hand down reaching for the knife but the sound of a door slamming startled them both, in the middle of passing it the knife, it slipped from their fingers and fell into the vat below them.

"Not again." He growled, looking for another way to get her down. "Hang on Mal. I'm gonna get you down." Nosedive climbed up the rope and slid down the crane, running to the controls. "Okay how does this work?" He looked unsure, the sound to footsteps approaching could be heard.

"Nosedive just run and get help." Mallory whispered from above. He stared at her a moment, trying to determine what he wanted to do. There was no way he was letting this happen again but the footsteps were getting louder, he had to make a choice and fast. Nosedive ran out of the room, using the opposite door the Wildwing was coming back through.

"Okay I got it. We can start aga-" He paused seeing only Mallory up their now as he sat the two buckets of water down. "I could have sworn there was two." He tilted his head at her, his red eye moved back and forth by itself while the normal one stared at her. "Oh well. Let's start the party."

He walked back up to the panel, placing his hands on the controls. "Stop!" Nosedive yelled from behind him. Turning around he saw Dive had one of their puck guns aimed at him.

"You really gonna shoot your big brother Dive?"

The blond nodded. "If I have too."

Mallory watched the two, frantically shaking her head no at Nosedive but he ignored her. "You're not gonna shoot me Dive. I'm your big bro. You love me." Wildwing placed his hand on the leaver to lower Mallory into the vat. "Don't worry Dive. We're all gonna be like one big happy family after this." He pulled the leaver down and Mallory started lowering, she gasped, trying to get her feet free.

"Stop!" Nosedive yelled again.

"It'll be good for her." Wildwing didn't even turn to look at his brother, he didn't expect it when he heard a gun firing. The bullet hit him in the shoulder bouncing off his armor harmlessly but knocking him off balance, causing him to tip over the railing. Mallory screamed, seeing Wildwing fall into the vat of chemicals again.

A tear trickled down the side of Dive's face, as he ran up and stopped Mallory from getting any closer to the liquid. She whimpered but didn't say anything. Neither said a word as Nosedive helped Mallory down without dropping her.

Both ducks stared at the vat sadly thinking he was dead when Wildwing sprang back out of purple liquid. They jumped back frightened of what he might do. He coughed and jumped over the side, falling to the floor. "What the feathers!" He growled. The goo slipped off him with surprising ease, revealing white feathers.

"Bro?" Nosedive questioned. Unsure of what to do.

"Nosedive?" He stood up, looking back and forth between Mallory and his brother. "What just happened?" He asked, seemingly having no memory of recent events. Both watched in amazement, Wildwing was completely back to normal.

"But how?" Mallory stared wide eyed.

"Those beatniks Mal. The same thing happened to Daddy'o when he was covered by that stuff."

"Wait that was him going back to normal?" She didn't seem to buy it.

"Well look at Wing, Mal!" He waved his hands at his brother who watched them discuss his current state in irritation. While, they were having this long-winded conversation he was still covered in toxic chemicals. "Hey guys…"

They stopped what they were doing to look over at him. "I would really like to know what happened and get this crap off me."

Back at the Pond, Wildwing showered then was checked by the Medicom. Tanya shook her head in astonishment. "A clean bill of health. I can hardly believe it but it's true."

"Oh man Bro. I'm so glad you're okay." Dive wrapped his arms around his brother, the weight that had been on his chest was gone and he could breathe easier.

"Yeah me too." He seemed unsure and returned the hug, glancing at everyone in the room, his eyes lingering for an extra second on Mallory. Nosedive looked over at Mallory, expecting her to give him a similar greeting since he was right behind her when both had made their confession to each other but when she didn't step forward he sent her a questioning look. Mallory shook her head no, telling him now wasn't the time. The young duck looked like he wanted to ask why but only gave her a disagreeing look.

Tanya looked back and forth between Mallory and Dive. Nosedive told her in private about what happened between Mallory and their leader. She knew that if Wildwing didn't remember what happened then Mal wasn't going to mention it. Mallory saw it as something that happened when he wasn't in his right mind. It her mind to push something like that on him was a form of taking advantage.

Wildwing, Nosedive, Duke and Grin walked out of the infirmary, Nosedive glanced over his shoulder at Mallory once before the doors closed behind him. Tanya powered down the Medicom and stopped next to the redhead. "You sure you don't want to tell him?"

"Yeah."

"But you may not get the chance again and with our line of work, there may be a day when you'll lose that chance forever." What happened to Wildwing was a good reminder that every day was precious. One of them could very well die tomorrow.

"I know but he's going to have a lot to deal with as it is. If he gets his memory back, what happened may haunt him. He has enough to deal with. So, until then I'm not going to push anymore on him."

"But what if he never gets those memories back?"

"Then we'll never talk about it." Mallory smiled sadly at her friend. "It's for the best Tanya."

"I guess." She walked out of the room with Mallory to join the others. It was time to celebrate Wildwing's miraculous recovery.

Mallory smiled to herself as she and Tanya walked down the hall side by side. _"As long as he's safe… that's all that matters."_

Seeing her lost in thought Tanya decided to distract her sad friend. She jabbed her elbow gently into Mallory's side. "Race ya to the party." She ran as soon as she said it, getting a head start.

"That's cheating!" Grateful for the reprieve from her own thoughts, Mallory ran after the blond, catching up to her and causing Tanya to shriek in surprise at seeing the redhead gaining on her. Mallory laughed, happy that everything had worked out. She may not have gotten the guy but everyone was safe and that's all that mattered.

…..


End file.
